Impossible
by RandomStories203
Summary: Based on the 9/24/12 segment between AJ and Punk. AJ was so heartbroken and now she knows she has to move on. She will move on, though he never thought that he would be the one to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating Next Contestant, I kind of lost inspiration for that fanfic so it's on hold for right now :p I'm doing this fanfic because of what Punk said to AJ last night on Raw. Hope you guys enjoy and review! :D**

Impossible: Chapter 1

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should_

_Take caution when it comes to love_

_I did…I did…_

She looked at the carpet in her office. She just kept her eyes down and traced the outline of the carpet with her eyes. She didn't want to speak to anyone. Not even her best friend. The only comfort she found was when she was away from him.

_All this tension…between me and you, that's why you sent an incompetent referee out there,_

She looked up when she heard the door squeaked opened. Her two toned haired best friend walked in.

"Hey," She greeted the brunette in a small tone of voice with a sympathetic grin. AJ grinned back, the grin not reaching her eyes.

None of the smiles reached her eyes anymore. After that week, she was back to where she felt when Daniel had dumped her on live television. Except this time she felt worse than before. Was it possible to feel worse than when Daniel had dumped her on live television?

"AJ," Kaitlyn said to catch AJ's attention which was back on the carpet of her General Manager office at the arena. AJ looked up with raised eyebrows.

"I-I know, you've been-"

"I'm fine Kaitlyn." AJ lied and smiled, letting the smile reach her eyes, but the emotion was never real.

"Yo-You sure?" Kaitlyn asked a bit surprised. She hasn't seen her best friend smile like that for two weeks.

AJ nodded with another grin, making it reach her eyes. AJ knew she was lying straight to her best friend's face, but she hated it when anyone asked her if she was fine, since anyone has barely seen her.

_To screw me, last week._

She waved goodbye at her best friend as Kaitlyn was leaving. Ten minutes later, AJ got up and left her office. She needed to clear her head. She wasn't going to stay sane by staying in that room. She wasn't going to stay sane by staying with WWE, though this is what she loved. She turned a left and walked down the hallway. She kept her eyes down and just walked. She didn't know where she was going, though his words just kept replaying in her head.

_I'll tell you what AJ, you forget last week's match never happened, and I'll pretend that you wouldn't show up to every Monday night Raw wearing MY t-shirt. _

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot I did_

She couldn't help, but wonder why he did it. Why he said those things? Why would he? She had done nothing. He was taking out his anger on her just because one of the refs made a mistake during his match. She was just trying to calm him down about the mistake.

She turned around corner and continued walking. If she could leave right now, she would in a speed of light, but of course she had to say yes to the position of GM. Now she was going to be on Raw every single Monday night, plus the Raw World tour. She would see him, but luckily for the past week, she's only seen him on her TV screen.

_I'll forget the hundreds of text messages and voice mails that are not fit to air here on the USA network you would leave me. _

His voice kept replaying in her head. She blamed herself for falling for him. He was a dangerous man and she knew it. Though, he wasn't exactly non affectionate with her either. He would open up to her like he had never opened up to anyone before.

Every time she heard those words, all she wanted to do was cry. She couldn't though; she had to stay strong especially since she let some tears out that night in front of the cameras during her segment with the ref.

_Don't let me do all the talking, why don't you let everybody know exactly how intimate you and me were behind closed doors,_

She turned another corner and made her way down the hallway. Tears were already threatening to leave her eyes. She looked up and looked both ways to make sure no one was around.

She turned to her left and her breath caught in her throat. Her tears already spilling down her cheeks. She bit her lip so she wouldn't make a sound. She continued to look at the 6'0 man with his companion or so called "The voice of the voice of the voiceless". She saw that they were speaking. Punk obviously showed anger in his expression. It made tears build up more when she knew he didn't care. He didn't care at all. She turned the other way and walked quickly back to her office. She couldn't look at him any longer, she had to leave.

_Let em' know I'm the reason there's a skip in your step. C'mon AJ, let everyone know why I'm the BEST in the world at what I do. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect for the story to do so good! Keep up the reviews and follows :D Here's chapter 2, it might not be as good as chapter 1 since I was really inspired last night from the segment. Enjoy and review! Sorry, it's so short! I wanted to give you guys something since the fanfic did so well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Just the plot. And I don't own the songs that are used in this fanfic. **

**Songs Used:**

**Neglected by Katharine McPhee**

Impossible: Chapter 2

_If these walls could talk, baby_

_What would they say?_

_They've been a witness to all of the pain_

The tears that had been falling for the past hour hit the carpet, only soaking the part where the tears hit. She threw another tissue at the small garbage can in her office. She missed and it hit the floor with the rest of the ones that she had missed earlier. The garbage can was almost full of tissues and the ground surroundings the tissues were almost covered by the rest of the tissues.

She blew her nose once again and sniffed. She didn't know why she was crying once again. She hadn't seen him all this week. She sniffed again, knowing she was now congested because of all the crying. Tears built up once again when she thought about his expression, his words, and how he didn't care. He just used those secret times against her two weeks ago when he had revealed to the world their intimate moments.

_I gave you everything I had to give_

_Now I'm so empty cause you had your fill _

She blew her nose once more and wiped her eyes with her fingers then she heard the door crack open and her face got serious when she saw who walked in.

"What do you want?" AJ asked harshly. All he did in response was chuckle and shake his head.

"Don't ever bring that ref out during one of his matches." He said after the chuckle.

"I told you I won't and you saw when I talked to Brad." AJ replied.

"Yeah and your tears streaming down your face as well." Paul smirked and AJ clenched her jaw muscle. She was about to slap him again and he started towards the door.

"By the way AJ, if you want to not make your crying obvious, I suggest clearing your waste basket and fixing your make up." Paul smirked once again and left.

AJ clenched her jaw again and threw the box of tissues towards the wall in anger. She was now starting to hate the both of them even more.

_You took the life from my face_

XXXXXX

"That's pathetic!" She laughed as he drove.

"Yeah I know." Punk said with a smirk as he continued to drive.

"Oh my gosh man! Then she started to cry! Priceless!" Amy laughed harder this time.

Punk chuckled "Yeah."

He pulled into a parking space in front of where the concert was. He asked Amy to come with him since he had no one else to come with him. He got out of the car and waited for Amy to get out and they headed towards backstage.

"You sure we are allowed in backstage?" Amy asked and Punk nodded.

"I told the band to allow me in backstage and that I would meet them there." Punk said as he continued walking and nodded towards the bouncer that was guarding the door that led to backstage. They were near the stage and Punk put his back towards a wall and held himself against the wall as he crossed his arms.

Later on, Amy started to talk about what he said and how she thought it was brilliant. Though every time someone brought it up, he just remembered her facial expression when he said those words to her. The shocked and sadness in her eyes, mixed in with embarrassment. He hated that expression on her face. It's all he thinks about when Paul brings it up or like right now Amy is. The guilt in the pit of his stomach started to stir. He pushed away the memory of her expression and just focused on the music blasting through the place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and review! Btw I'm changing Amy's name to Lita, since I think it fits her better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with WWE. Just the plot and I don't own the songs used in this story. **

**Songs Used: **

**Rehab by Rihanna**

Impossible: Chapter 3

_Baby, baby_

_When we first met_

_I never felt something so strong _

She woke up the next morning and felt as terrible as ever, though she was used to it by now. It was only three weeks ago since that segment that hurt her so bad. She would have never thought that something would hurt her more than when Daniel had broken up with her after WrestleMania.

She put on some jeans and a Superman t-shirt with her black converse. She grabbed her phone, her headphones, her wallet and her key card. She left the hotel room and went towards the two elevators at the end of the hallway and pressed the button to go down. She put in her headphones and blasted music from them and entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby.

_You were like my lover_

_And my best friend_

_All wrapped into one_

_With a ribbon on it_

She exited the elevator and walked towards the café that was near the wall of five elevators and bathrooms on the lobby floor. She bobbed her head along with the beat of the music blasting through her headphones, trying to change her mood from shitty to content. She made her way towards to get a plate and walked towards the buffet that consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, home fries, pancakes, French toast, and waffles. She got scrambled eggs, two pieces of sausage, one pancake, and one French toast and headed towards a table.

The music she had in her headphones still blasting through her ears as she ate her breakfast. She wanted to walk around Alabama since they were in Georgia this week for Raw. She was also glad because she might be able to run into Lita since she lived in Alabama.

She finished up her breakfast and got up and went to throw out her trash and left the café to only see Kaitlyn talking to Zack and Sheamus. She grinned as she walked over to her best friend. She actually wanted to talk to some people this time.

"Hey guys!" AJ said with a smile, removing one of the headphones and lowering the volume.

"Hey!" Zack said with a smile and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"How's it going there lass?" Sheamus asked and she grinned.

"I'm doing fine." AJ said and removed Zack's arm from her shoulders. They soon got into a conversation about how their night was going to go after Raw tonight. AJ was laughing at a joke Zack had told them and her eyes wandered, looking around until she smile has vanished and into a straight line.

_And all of a sudden _

_You went and left_

_I didn't know how to follow_

_It's like a shock_

_That spun me around_

_And now my heart's dead_

_I feel so empty and hollow_

She saw the man she had fallen for talking to one of the people she looked up to in WWE. She swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw Lita's hand go across Punk's forearm, smiling at him in a flirty way and her eyes somewhat filled with lust. AJ kept her stare on them for about another minute or two until Zack had shook her lightly.

"Earth to AJ!" Zack said and AJ blinked rapidly before looking at the Long Island native.

"Sorry, just dozed off." AJ chuckled lightly. Zack grinned and once again draped his arm around her shoulder.

"No worries." He said smiling down at AJ and her grinning back up at him.

XXXXXX

_And now I feel like, oh_

_You're the reason_

_Why I'm thinking_

Punk had sighed for the tenth time as he heard Lita talk about something that had to do with one of her friends he honestly didn't give a shit about. He leaned against the wall as he continued to look around trying to see if the friend that had agreed to go to breakfast with them had arrived yet.

He looked at Lita when she put her hand on his forearm and looked at him a bit lustfully. He grinned then his eyes looked around once again, his eyes landing on AJ and the man's arm draped on her shoulder. He stood up straighter as he swallowed roughly and looked at Zack.

XXXXXX

_I don't wanna smoke on_

_These cigarettes no more_

_I guess that's what I get _

_For wishful thinking_

AJ fixed the objects on her desk in her General Manager office. She heard the door open and she turned around quickly and saw that it was the red head she had saw earlier.

"Hi AJ." She smiled as she slowly closed the door.

"Hi." AJ said with a small grin, good thing that Lita didn't know it was fake.

"How are you doing? You know since three weeks ago, my boyfriend embarrassed you on live television." Lita said as a smirk formed across her lips. AJ clenched her jaw muscle, not wanting to break down in any kind of way.

"I'm doing fine actually." She replied.

"Huh, really?" Lita asked the smirk now fully noticeable on her face.

"Yeah really, now would you please get out of my office." AJ said and Lita shrugged and walked towards the door and left. AJ sighed as she leaned against her desk, running a hand through her hair.

XXXXXX

AJ walked down backstage to get back to her office and get her stuff to leave and get ready to go out tonight with Kaitlyn, Sheamus, and Zack. She looked ahead and saw the man she had been avoiding the past three weeks and she saw that he was walking in a fast pace with an angry expression written across his face. She looked down to avoid eye contact.

"What did you do?" He asked making AJ stop and she looked up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um, my job..?" She said.

"So your job is to hurt my girlfriend?" Punk asked furious in anger and AJ looked ahead of Punk and saw Lita with a smirk on her face with mascara down her cheeks and a bruise forming on her arm.

"What? I didn't even touch her!" AJ said as she pointed at Lita who was in the corner holding her arm.

"Yes you did. You little liar. You really want me to release those voicemails right?" Punk said once again and AJ's expression changed dramatically. She felt the lump form in her throat again; she tried to swallow it down.

"You wouldn't dare." AJ said in a shaky voice and Punk scoffed with a smile.

"Then don't hit my girlfriend again." Punk said and he walked off back to the arms of the red head, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking back to his locker room. She looked at the two. Her vision was getting blurry and she sniffed as her mouth formed into a straight line and she tucked back some hair. The tears were already streaming down her face and she looked down until she heard footsteps running and hands hold her arms.

"Hey you okay?" The voice asked and she looked up to see Zack with a worried expression all over his face and she shook her head and he brought her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried into his chest.

_Should've never let you enter my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave_

_I should just let you go on and do it_

_Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

_It's like I checked into rehab_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE and I don't own the song. Just the plot. **

**Song Used: **

**Gypsy Woman- Hilary Duff**

Impossible: Chapter 4

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_Her kind isn't that hard to find_

_She lets you think that you found her first_

_That's how she works, her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

She woke up the next morning to her phone vibrating on the small table right next to the hotel bed she was sleeping in. She rubbed her left eye and looked at the caller I.D. on her iPhone and she grinned at the name and slided her finger to the right to answer the call.

"Hey Zack." AJ said tiredly, but she was still glad he called.

"Hey!" He said with excitement.

"What's up?" AJ asked with a small chuckle.

"Nothing, hey want to go eat breakfast with me in like twenty minutes?" He asked with a hopeful tone. AJ couldn't help it, it brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah sure." AJ said, the smile growing a little wider.

"Great, what room?" He asked

"Um, 114." She replied.

"Alright see ya'" He said and she bid him goodbye and hung up. She honestly didn't want to get up from the warm bed, but she wanted to go eat. She quickly got up and took off her shirt, replacing it with a red tank top and putting on a small black jacket and jeans with boots. She went into the bathroom and looked at her hair and sighed. It was a mess. Some parts of her hair were up and others were straight or curly.

She got a brush and brushed through it, then putting it up in a ponytail. She put on little makeup since it was only morning; she knew she would put on more for tonight's Raw. She checked her hair once again; making sure no piece of hair was standing up.

She heard two knocks on the door and she grinned, she grabbed her hotel key card and some money with her phone and opened the door. Her grin was gone when she saw who was at the door. She went to close the door, but he put his hand on the door to stop the closing of the door.

"I want to apologize." Punk said and AJ sighed and crossed her arms.

"No Punk, I don't want your stupid apology. Can you now leave? I'm waiting for someone." AJ said.

Punk furrowed his eyebrows and felt a bit hurt just at the thought of someone coming to pick up AJ to go out.

"Who?" Punk asked. AJ furrowed her eyebrows at Punk and shook her head.

"None of your business. Now get out!" AJ said and then she saw Zack come up behind Punk.

"Uh should I come back later?" Zack asked and AJ smiled at Zack.

"No, we can go now." She said and her smile left when she looked at Punk. Instead, she just glared at him as she pushed him to the side, closing the door and walking with Zack down the hallway to the elevator.

Punk's eyes followed the two and his eyes followed where Zack's hand was on AJ's lower back. He saw when she looked up at Zack smiling and he looked back down at her. He watched them enter the elevator and he sighed, shaking his head and going back to his hotel room.

XXXXXX

_This is her favorite game to play_

_She's got you stumbling, stumble-st-st- stumbling_

_Talks with a grin cause she's got no shame_

_Enjoy the fame, bringing down the family name_

AJ walked around backstage with a smile on her face. Her mood was now enjoyable instead of depressing. Instead of being in her office crying her eyes out, she was just walking around with a smile on her face. Breakfast with Zack just brought up her mood. She liked how he was so energetic and glad all the time. She also liked how he was always telling her jokes to get her to smile.

She walked past a room with an open door not noticing her best friend and her crush in the room talking.

"I'm glad she's happy again." Kaitlyn said as she looked at AJ pass by the room.

"Yeah lass be smilin' everywhere now." The red head smiled at her which made Kaitlyn blush a little.

The red head chuckled lightly and looked towards the door, feeling a presence of someone else and his smile faded when he saw the green eyed champion at the door.

"Kaitlyn, I need to talk to you." He said and Kaitlyn glared at the champion.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said with an attitude and he sighed.

"Well you technically have no choice." He said as he went inside the room to grab her. Sheamus got up and stood in between Punk and Kaitlyn.

"She said no." He said in a threatening tone of voice. Punk scoffed with a smile.

"You don't scare me. I am the WWE Champion." Punk said and Sheamus shook his head.

"I am a Champion too. I'm World Heavy Weight Champion." Sheamus replied and Punk sighed.

"Get out of my way." Punk said and moved to the side and Sheamus moved as well.

"Get out of my way Sheamus." Punk said in a threatening tone of voice.

"No." Sheamus said.

"If you don't get out of my way, you won't like the consequences." Punk said.

"I don't care." Sheamus and Punk shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Punk said and threw a punch at Sheamus and Sheamus dodged it in time and threw a punch at Punk and they continued to throw punches at each other. Minutes later, both are bleeding from their noses and Punk bleeding from the cut on his head from a couple weeks ago.

"Stop! Guys stop!" One of the referees said as they tried to pull away the guys from each other.

The referees were able to pull Punk and Sheamus away from each other, but Punk was flipping out, wanting to beat him. He was trying to get away from the referees grips, but then he looked at the door and saw AJ standing there. She was looking at Sheamus then she looked over at Punk and shook her head.

"Punk you need to leave." AJ said as she entered the room.

"Wh-What? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Punk yelled.

"No I am not kidding, you need to calm down." AJ said and Punk scoffed with a smile.

"You know what you deserved what I said three weeks ago. You fucking deserved it!" Punk yelled at AJ and AJ composed her posture, even though his words were cutting into her. She swallowed roughly as he walked past her angrily then felt arms wrap around her and she knew the familiar smell and grinned, already starting to feel better because of him.

"Just ignore him AJ." Zack said in a whisper and she nodded and turned around.

"Thanks for being there for me. I appreciate it." AJ smiled softly and he smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I'm always here." He said, stroking her hair as he continued to hold her.

_Tell me, was it worth it?_

_Can you say it's worth it?_

_Tell me, was it worth it?_

_Can you tell me it was worth it?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I got a review from a guest and I am going to explain now.**

**I am not going to make an AJ/Zack fanfic, I only put him in there because I actually think they'll look cute together so I decided why not put him in there, especially since a lot of AJPunk shippers are making John/AJ/Punk fanfics, I obviously don't want to do the same. And I will not answer whether or not AJ and Zack will become a thing, I only know that. I know that Punk is a loveable jerk, but in this fanfic this is how I pictured it and trust me, he will become nicer if you decide to continue reading this fanfic. I know AJ is a fan of Lita, and yes I know Lita hugged AJ when she was like 12, but this is how I pictured it in my head. Lita isn't even going to stay in this story for the whole time, though I am not saying when she is leaving. And no they are not going to be competing for Punk's "love" because as like it says in the summary, AJ moves on. I apologize if you don't like how the characters are portrayed, but it is just how I pictured it in my head. I know where this story is going, and if you don't like how the characters are portrayed in his fanfic, then you can stop reading it, I'll understand why. **

**Anyways, enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from WWE or the songs used in this fanfic. Just the plot.**

**Song Used:**

**The Reason- Hoobastank**

XXXXXX

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

He walked down the hallway and slammed the hotel door shut and threw his duffle bag to the ground, not caring if something broke or got ruined. He sighed deeply trying to calm himself. He couldn't believe that she had told him to leave the arena. Raw had ended almost an hour ago and he had to come back for a fight that he thought Sheamus has started not letting him talk to Kaitlyn for a minute or two. He also couldn't believe the Long Island native was with AJ. He didn't know what was going on anymore.

XXXXXX

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you _

The strobe lights hit all over the walls and dance floor of the club. Sweaty bodies rubbed against each other and the noise of clanking glasses together were all over the place. Her brown eyes followed the tall blonde/brown man who had gotten her a bottle of water instead of a bottle of beer.

She was dancing with him, Kaitlyn, and Sheamus. She was actually having fun, since she hasn't been able to have fun in a while. He came back with three beer bottles and one bottle of water. He handed the two beer bottles to Kaitlyn and Sheamus and gave the water bottle to AJ. She grinned, signaling him a thank you and he smiled, and she knew he meant your welcome.

She twisted the bottle cap and took a long gulp from the water bottle and put the cap back on and started to dance again with Kaitlyn, Zack, and Sheamus.

XXXXXX

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

"Come on Zack, let's go." AJ said with a small chuckle as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding onto his wrist and dragging him out of the hotel. She hated it when people were drunk, but when Zack was drunk, she found a bit amusing.

"No, no, I think the clown wants me back there." Zack slurred his words as he leaned against AJ. She exhaled his beer smelling breath from her nose as they crossed the street.

She went inside the hotel and pressed the button for the elevator and entered once it got there and pressed a button and it went up, when it got to the floor, she guided him out and they walked down to her hotel room.

She took out her key card and put inside the card reader. She opened the door and she dragged Zack inside the hotel room and carefully placed him in the bed and took off his shoes and laid his head back down and placed the covers over him.

She went into her duffle bag and took out some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. She removed her make up and tied up her hair into a ponytail. She left the bathroom and saw Zack sleeping and chuckled silently when she heard him starting to snore a bit.

She put on her black converse and grabbed her key card and some money and left the room and went downstairs to the vending machines. She put in a dollar and pressed the button for a water bottle, and then she went over to the candy vending machine and pressed the button for some chips.

She opened the small bag and started eating the chips as she walked around and entered a small arcade that was in the hotel. She grinned and walked around as she continued to snack on the chips.

She smiled when she saw the Mortal Kombat game machine, wishing she had brought more money with her. She finished the chips and she walked around more trying to find a garbage can.

She sighed when she couldn't find one and went towards the exit then stopped in her tracks when she saw the green eyed man standing there, blocking her way to leave the room. She slowly backed up from the exit and he walked forward, lightly grabbing her wrist.

"I want to talk AJ." Punk said as he looked at her with pleading eyes. AJ just stared back at him with blankness expression in her eyes.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put your through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Sorry it took a while to update! I wanted the chapter to be good :P anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from WWE or the songs used in this story. Just the plot.**

**Songs Used: **

**Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday**

**Oh yeah, if you want to actually feel more emotion to it you can use the song that is used in this story because I listened to it during the flashback and I felt more emotional so I suggest you listen to it during the flashback :D.**

Impossible: Chapter 6

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

_And hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad_

Green eyes just looked outside staring at the trees pass by as the tour bus continued to move down the highway. His black headphones were on his head. 'Love Song Requiem' by Trading Yesterday was blasting through the headphones as he continued to think about what had happened before everyone had to leave for the next city.

Flashback:

"_I want to talk AJ." Punk said and he saw just the blank expression written in AJ's eyes. His green just stared into her brown ones for two minutes until she removed her wrist from his light grip and took a couple steps back and shook her head rapidly. _

"_No." She said _

_Punk sighed "AJ-" _

"_No Punk! I don't want to talk! I don't ever want to talk to you!" AJ said her voice rising with every sentence she said. _

"_But I want to talk. I want to say I'm sorry." Punk said and AJ furrowed her eyes. _

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked as her eyes glared at him in anger and Punk shook his head not saying anything. _

"_You thought of saying sorry now? Four weeks later. Well you know what," She said and he just looked at her to continue, but she moved closer to him. _

"_I don't want your stupid apology. I don't want to speak to you ever again. I don't want to even see you ever again. You're a dangerous man and I now know because you can use anything against that person even if it meant the world to that person and meant shit to you, you'll use against them." AJ said, not taking her eyes from Punk's at all. Punk blinked and she just gave a furious expression and walked around to him to get back to her hotel room. _

_Punk looked back and saw Lita coming through the door and chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe. _

"_I knew you'd be in here." She smiled and Punk grinned back and took her hand when she stretched her hand out for them to leave and head back up to the hotel room._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life, will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything _

_One breath, one touch, will be the end of me_

He just thought after that encounter at the small arcade at the hotel, there would be no more of AJ in his life, he would just move on without her in his life. Well, at least try to. He just continued to look out the window until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Lita there. He removed the headphones and his eyes followed her as she went to sit down.

"Punk, I want you to tell Vince to end the storyline with AJ." Lita says and he furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"I can't do that. Lita." Punk said and Lita sighed and looked down.

"Lita I can't do that because a lot of fans still want us on screen together." Punk explained.

"Punk, I honestly don't care. I don't want her near you," Lita said. "All she is, is a distraction and block in our relationship." She added and he sighed running his hand over his new buzz cut hair.

"She is not a block or a distraction in our relationship unless you make yourself think that." Punk said and she sighed.

"Whatever." Lita said quietly. She got up and headed towards the bedroom in the bus and closed the door behind her.

Punk put his headphones back on and soon fell asleep until he was awakened by Kofi telling him that they were in the city already.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth _

_Ever waiting airports full of the love that you deserve_

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

_Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last_

Both of his hands in his pockets while Lita's hand looped around his elbow. He didn't want to hold her hand nor even have her presence around, but he had to, simply because she had cut him out of her life now just a couple days ago.

They entered the club/bar and he saw most of the roster already drinking and dancing and some at the tables talking and laughing. He looked around hoping to catch her alone and looking at him and Lita, wishing that Lita was her, but he didn't see her at all.

She dragged him to the bar and ordered two waters and she looked at him and saw he was looking around, knowing who he was looking for and she sighed before putting her hand in his cheek and making him bend down, giving him a kiss and saw him grin before standing back up and stroking her cheek lightly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso and moved into him as he loosely put his arms around her and continued to look around.

He looked towards the door and saw the 5'3 brunette in a red tank top with a black small jacket on with jeans that hugged her thighs and waist and knee high boots that were flat instead of having a heel on it. He then saw the Long Island native follow in after her and put his arm around her waist and she smiled, followed by a laugh and he sighed deeply and swallowed roughly. He then pulled away from Lita and went to sit down over to the bar stools and just watched his surroundings with Lita by his side, watching AJ furiously.

AJ laughed again as Zack had told another joke. She honestly remembered the whole encounter with Punk at the hotel a couple days ago crystal clear, though she would act like it never happened. Kaitlyn had asked her a couple times if she missed Punk since AJ had told her best friend what had happened and every time Kaitlyn asked; AJ would say no knowing that Kaitlyn and herself knew AJ was lying.

Zack then leaned into AJ and grabbed her hand and she looked up at Zack with a smile on her face and leaned against him as the bass of the music vibrated the club/bar, finally being able to enjoy and smile for real this time, especially around Zack and her friends, not noticing the green eyed man staring in the distance.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream _

_And maybe someday love_

_Maybe someday love_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! :D sorry again for the long wait for an update, school is keeping me busy and I also was thinking how the chapter was going to work out! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE or the songs used in this fanfic**

**Songs Used: **

**Love The Way You Lie (Part 2)- Rihanna ft. Eminem**

Impossible: Chapter 7

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Brown eyes danced the night away with her best friend and the two guys around them. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her and looked up at the blonde/brown haired man and turned around and started to dance with him.

She saw him looking down at her and he soon leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Punk and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You are such a weakass loser." He smirked and she backed away trying to find her best friend, but then she looked behind her and around the club to see only Punk and herself in the club. All quiet, but the lights were still going around and flashing.

She swallowed roughly and automatically started to remember his words then she realized that he was saying it.

"I'll tell you what AJ, you forget last week's match never happened, and I'll pretend that you wouldn't show up to every Monday night Raw wearing _my_ T-shirt. I'll forget the hundreds of text messages and voicemails that are not fit to air here on the USA network you would leave me," He said and she felt her chest whelm with emotion.

Anger and sadness refilling the emptiness she had pushed away for Zack or just someone who was willing to be with her and not use anything she did against her. She looked at the corner of the club and saw the red head coming out. The red head that she looked up to finishing his words for him as he smirked evilly at her and AJ swallowed roughly as she listened to those words once again.

"Don't let him do all the talking, why don't let you everybody know exactly how intimate you and him were behind closed doors," She smirked at the small General Manager of Raw. AJ's vision became blurry as she swallowed again, the emotions in her chest becoming overwhelming.

"Let em' know he's the reason there's a skip in your step." The smirk staying across her lips as Punk's arm wrapped around her waist. AJ's tears were already falling down her cheeks as they both chuckled.

"You're so weak and pathetic. Get over it." Punk said and all it did was make AJ feel worse about herself even more.

She looked around to see if anyone else was and she saw the blonde/brown haired man she had grown fond of leaving the club through the front doors and she called out to him and started to run towards the door and out the club. She ran at her fastest trying to catch up to the Long Island native.

"Zack!" She called out and grabbed his arm and he turned around and shook his head.

"I don't want you AJ, you're pathetic and weak." Zack said to her harshly and she was taken back.

"Wh-What?" AJ said as she took a step back.

"Like what Punk and Lita said, Let em' know he's the reason there's a skip in your step-"He was cut off by AJ shaking her head and taking steps back until she had to stop and looked behind her to see Punk and Lita there and both Zack and Lita were repeating the same words in which she started to shake her head furiously.

"No, no, no." She repeated over and over as her eyes filled with tears once again. She didn't need this. She didn't want this. She looked at both Lita and Zack and both were saying the words and she glanced at Punk who was smirking at her.

"No, no, no. Please stop." She begged as she covered her ears, but the words wouldn't disappear. They wouldn't fade. They got louder and louder and she fell to her knees and started to scream to get the words out of her head.

"No! No! No!" She screamed.

XXXXXX

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie_

She woke up with a gasp and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Tears were in her eyes from the dream and a minute later the tears began to fall. She wiped her eyes and got out from the bed and grabbed her key card and put it in her pocket of her pajamas and left the room.

She made her way towards the elevator and pressed the button above a couple floors from her current floor. She left the elevator when it stopped and made her way down the hallway looking for the number.

She needed the comfort right now. She honestly didn't care if it was three in the morning because the dream just made her vulnerable all over once again. His words and how those two repeated his words just reminded her how the emptiness that was going to be used for happiness was filled with sadness and anger all over again. She hated feeling like this. She didn't understand why it had to comeback in a dream and make her feel like this all over again.

She continued down the hallway and turned a corner and looked at the room numbers to see where exactly his room was. She stopped when she saw the number she was looking for and knocked twice. No answer. She knocked again and a few seconds later, he opened the door as he rubbed his eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and AJ sniffed her stuffy nose.

"I need some comfort." AJ said and he leaned against the door and opened it wider to signal her that she would be able to be let in. She grinned and walked inside and went inside the bed and felt the warmth of his body a few minutes later after he closed the door and got back in the bed.

She cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest and inhaled his scent, instantly relaxing her and she heard the steady breathing of his breathing and felt his hand stroke her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay AJ, no matter what is bothering you." He said and she grinned against him and made her head get more comfortable on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night Zack." AJ said and she heard him response with the same thing and slowly went to sleep peacefully.

_Now there's gravel in our voice_

_Glass is shattered from the fight _

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updating :/ School is keeping me busy :( I'm sorry! Please forgive and I understand for the lack of reviews since I've been updating less. Also, I'm going to explain again lol about this fanfic story. I also wasn't able to update because Hurricane Sandy hit where I lived pretty bad and I lost power for 5 days and I just got it back, so enjoy and review!**

**Explanation: This is an AJ/Punk fanfiction. If you read the summary, AJ moves on, hence her and Zack hanging around all the time, but she's still getting over what Punk had revealed to the WWE universe. Punk is also with Lita, whom he doesn't like as much as he likes AJ. The whole point basically is AJ moving on and ignoring Punk, not talking to him or anything, she doesn't want anything with him or be around him because of what he did. But when time goes on, Punk goes back to AJ which he didn't expect. I hope this helped your confusion, Guest!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of WWE and the songs used in this story. **

**Songs Used: **

**Whatcha Think about That- PCD **

Impossible: Chapter 8

_Baby, baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,_

_Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight _

_So whatcha think about that, whatcha think about it,_

_So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby) _

AJ was walking to the arena with a smile plastered on her face. She was happy today, and not dreading on the things that Punk had said to her almost a month ago. She still had to deal with the segments though, and luckily she was a good actress. The only thing that bothered her was that Punk continuously tried to talk to her every time the camera went off. She would just walk away quickly to Zack, who she asked to be near her when she had a segment with Punk. Though when the little brunette would walk away and into the arms of another man, his heart would hurt, but always act okay around Lita. He didn't want to worry her about their relationship. He didn't want to be alone because he knew his thoughts would make him go insane. He couldn't stay alone, which is why he won't leave Lita even though he wants to.

He would try to talk to AJ as much as he can, but she would always leave before he can say anything. He hated it and now he just regretted saying those things to her. He wanted to be on good terms with her now.

Punk looked around then he saw AJ pass by him with a smile on her face, she walked past him and hugged Zack tightly and he clenched his jaw muscles. He didn't think that it would…hurt like this. He looked down then walked back to his locker room.

He stood in his empty locker room. Luckily Lita wasn't here this week, but he was alone and he found that very dangerous. He swallowed roughly and sighed, but anger soon arisen from its hidden spot inside him. He took a couple deep breaths, but he couldn't. The anger rose and rose. He didn't expect to feel like this ever. It was rare that he would get this furious at someone.

He looked up at the TV and saw that Justin was announcing the match. The sound of "Woo, Woo, Woo" just made him more furious. He just got to the point where he wasn't thinking anymore. Soon, the door was left open.

_Baby! Imma let you play my part, _

_So you can feel a broken heart_

_Let me just talk, make sure that you call_

_So I can say it_

She grinned as she watched the match between Zack Ryder and Antonio Cesaro. Zack was leading the match right now and he was about to knock Antonio out which made her even more excited for him.

As the match went on, Antonio started to take charge and pushed Zack into the turnbuckles and went on the other side and started to run towards Zack. AJ was tensed hoping that Zack wouldn't lose the match, but she smiled when she saw Zack bring both of his knees out to counter his attack and to knock him backwards.

Zack then ran and jumped up and his legs were on Antonio's shoulders and the United States Champion fell back and Zack pinned him for the win.

"1..2..3!" The ref counted and waved his arm in the air to ring the bell and then soon raised Zack's arm in victory.

"And your winner is…Zac-"Justin stopped his announcement once Zack was on the apron of the ring.

AJ stared at the TV screen in shock, her mouth wide open. She felt her stomach tie up in a thousand knots and shrink till it wasn't there anymore. She stood there and after about five minutes her spot was left empty.

_So if your dude ain't actin' right,_

_You tell that dude he got to go,_

_If that dude be claimin' that he broke,_

_You tell that dude he got to go_

_If he wants you to stay in the house every day and night,_

_You tell that dude he got to go_

_If he wants to run the streets, _

_Then you run the streets too and you tell him he got to go_

He covered his head with his arms as much as he can to prevent more pain throbbing through his head than what it was already. He now felt the pain move from his head to his neck and down to his spine. The kicks getting harder and harder the more he felt it.

AJ ran down the ramp and slided into the ring and hitting Punk's back to make him stop. Zack soon felt the pain subside and saw Punk's back towards him and saw AJ's face, furious and disappointed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" AJ yelled.

"You do not belong to him!" Punk yelled back as he pointed to the Long Island native that was on his back.

"_YOU _do not decide that Punk!" AJ sneered at Punk as she stepped forward, glaring at him and saying her statement through gritted teeth.

"I can't apologize?" He asked with pleading eyes. AJ's glared turned bitter into hate and she sighed.

"No, I told you I don't want your stupid apology and I never want to speak to you _ever again._ Now leave." AJ said as she pointed to the ramp as Punk's jaw muscle clenched then he listened to the petite New Jersey native and left the two in the ring.

He turned to look at AJ tend to injured Zack when he got to the top of the ramp, knowing the camera was on him. He also knew that he was going to get into deep shit with Triple H once he was backstage. That attack wasn't in the script this week.

He sighed once again then turned to head backstage. AJ and Zack were still out on the ring.

"I'm done AJ." Zack said as he held his side.

"What?" AJ said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm done with us. I'm not going to deal with Punk beating me up every week." Zack said and AJ sat back then soon fell onto her butt then slowly got up and walked backwards to the ropes to leave the ring still looking at Zack.

AJ swallowed roughly and left the ring with tears in her eyes. She wiped her left eye then headed backstage to her locker room. She couldn't believe that he had ruined another part of her life. She was tired of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updating. I've been busy and I'm actually starting to write a book so I haven't been able to get a lot of inspiration for any of my unfinished fanfics, but thanks to EGForeverInMyHeart's recent video "CMPunk/AJLee: So damn dysfunctional", I got inspiration for this chapter! Also more news, I'm going to actually start using the Cena and AJ angle a little for this fanfic, maybe at least two chapters for it then I won't use it after that. I don't like it on WWE so I don't want to suffer you guys even more by reading it on my fanfic. So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from WWE and the songs used in this fanfic. Just the plot. **

**Songs used: **

**Maroon 5- One More Night**

~~~:~~~

_You and I go hard at each other_

_Like we are going to war_

_You and I go rough _

_We keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

Black and blonde curled hair bounced on her shoulders and back as she walked quickly. She needed to get to the Divas locker room quickly before anyone else got there. She knew that her best friend was in the locker room, but she didn't want any of the other Divas to hear her news just yet. She was excited and smiling all over, finally being able to get a date with the Celtic Warrior. She was waiting for him to ask her out since the day she and her ex-boyfriend had broken up. She knew her break up was really messy, but she didn't care at the time, because she had lost all feelings for her ex. She wanted the other man she'd had her eye on since she came to WWE.

She slammed open the Divas locker room door and looked around and found AJ texting away on her phone with a worried look on her face. She saw AJ mumbling to herself and shaking her phone lightly in her hands.

"Come on, answer. Answer," mumbled AJ under her breath. Kaitlyn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what AJ was doing.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn said and AJ looked up and grinned.

"Hey Kait. What's up?" AJ asked, she knew about Kaitlyn's crush on Sheamus and was glad when they had started talking, but she was worrying about her problems at the moment, especially with Punk trying to ruin her life, or so she thought he was.

"Nothing, but I have great news." Kaitlyn smiled as she sat down next to AJ. AJ looked at her best friend, knowing the news already just by her best friend's facial expression.

"Sheamus asked you out?" AJ asked with a chuckle and Kaitlyn flushed furiously. Her pale cheeks turning a bright red. AJ laughed at her best friend's embarrassment.

"How'd you know?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ calmed herself from her laughter and shook her head.

"It's written all over your face, Kaitlyn." AJ couldn't help, but let out a giggle. She checked her iPhone once more and frowned, her happy mood now disappearing like it always has since Zack had stopped talking to her. Kaitlyn looked at AJ and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. He'll talk to you eventually." Kaitlyn said and AJ looked up with disappointing expression written on her face and sadness in her eyes, she shook her head and put her phone away.

"He won't talk to me Kaitlyn. This is all Punk's fault; he ruined what I had with Zack." AJ said sadly and stood up, removing her shirt to put on and get ready for Raw.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional _

_We stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick_

_Yeah, I know we can't do this no more_

He walked through the halls in his gray sweater and wrestling attire, getting ready for his match that was next after this tag team match. He didn't care for it. He just cared for AJ and smirked to himself, knowing that he'll get her back tonight before Raw ended. He knew how to get her back and how to talk to her.

He walked past the catering area and saw Zack and Santino talking and Punk glared at Zack then Zack turned around and walked past Punk. Zack was ignoring practically everyone who associated with AJ and Punk. He didn't want to deal with them. He figured out why Punk had beaten him that night. He knew that Punk was looking to get AJ back and he knew that Punk would beat anyone who got in the way of his plan.

_But baby there you again,_

_There you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head_

_Using my head let it all go _

Punk's head sticked out from the room checking both ways and saw the small Diva walking this way and he hid quickly. He found out that she would be stretching for her match against Eve tonight. He hid very carefully so he wouldn't get caught and he watched her movement as she closed the door behind her and he revealed himself before she can turn around. AJ turned around and gasped when she saw Punk here, then gave him a glare, not wanting to speak to him. She turned back around and reached for the door handle and opened the door, but Punk closed it with his much stronger strength.

"AJ, I want to talk. Please." Punk pleaded and AJ sighed, looked up at him to give him another glare and she leaned against the door, but still had her hand on the door handle.

"AJ, I'm sorry, alright. I guess I just wanted to speak to you again. I missed you." Punk said and he continued to talk, but AJ shook her head.

"How can you miss me when you have a girlfriend Punk? Why would you want to speak to me if you and your girlfriend treat me horribly? I told you already I don't want an apology from you. I want you gone." AJ said.

"What? What do you mean?" Punk asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. He knew inside he was starting to panic a little when she said that she wanted him gone.

"I want you gone, meaning that I never want to speak to you again. You ruined what I had with Zack. You ruined my life." AJ said then opened the door when she saw Punk's hand was lightly on the door and walked out. Punk stared at the floor shocked, just trying to process what she had just said.

_Got you stuck on my body, _

_On my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid,_

_Feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Punk walked around without speaking to anyone. He didn't want to speak to anyone, especially after that interaction between himself and AJ. He felt pain in his chest, but he didn't let it show. He showed his usual heel expression as he walked around waiting for Raw to end. He turned a right and walked through catering once again for the fourth time in a row and looked to his right when the crowd was cheering. He saw AJ and Eve's match and grinned very lightly, obviously seeing the sadness in that grin on his face. His grin grew slightly when he saw AJ was dominating in the match, though a huge clothesline from Eve threw AJ off balance and there was AJ lying on her back, gripping her head.

The crowd roared again when they saw Cena run out, he was out there to support AJ. He slapped the apron of the ring hard to try and get her up, getting the crowd to clap for her and get her up. She slowly got up and went to attack Eve, perfecting her signature move, Shinning Wizard and won the match. Cena slid in the ring and hugged AJ, lifting her off from her feet. She laughed and he kissed the top of her head then Raw had ended.

Punk stared at the TV, red faced. Cena going out there had managed Punk to get so pissed off that his knuckles were white since his hands were turned into fists. Punk breathed ragged, wanting to hurt Cena. He knew that he wasn't going to give up now. He knew that he had to get Cena out of the picture. Cena didn't know that it was his turn next to be beaten.

_So I cross my heart,_

_And I hope to die, _

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for not updating for two months! I feel so horrible about it. I've been busy so I hope you guys understand. I will try and get back on updating regularly :)! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from WWE and the songs used in the story. Just the plot. **

**Song Used:**

**It's Not Over- Daughtry **

_I was blown away_

_What could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sense_

_You've taken away everything _

Over the next few weeks, John and AJ's relationship continued to grow ever since their first segment. It's been almost two months since their relationship started. AJ ignored Punk like usual every time he tried to tell her to stay away. Punk made a couple threats to John trying to get John away from AJ, but nothing worked. Punk had stopped trying which made AJ worry a little, but after a month of him not trying to break them up, she wasn't worried anymore, she hoped that he had gotten the hint to stay away from her relationships and her life.

What she didn't know was that Punk had stopped because he was planning something for his threat. Planning to hurt him and to show the rest of the Superstars that he couldn't touch what was his. He never stopped thinking about it. Lita had dumped Punk since he was ignoring pretty much every second they were together. She tried to get him to notice she was there, but never succeed.

AJ had resigned from her place as GM about two weeks ago, but didn't make a big deal out of it. She missed wrestling and also she didn't want to deal with Vickie bitching every week about how she's a child. She got tired of it so she resigned her position even though she loved it. John was there to support her through it, which made her fall for him even more.

_And I can't deal with that_

_I try to see the good in life,_

_But good things in life are hard to find._

_We'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. _

She smiled widely as a laugh made its way out from her parted lips when she laughed at the blue eyed Superstar's joke. They continued to walk into the entrance of the arena, holding each other's hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you we are in a tag team match tonight." John said, smiling down at the New Jersey native.

"Really? Who's our opponent?" AJ replied with a question as she looked up at the Massachusetts native.

"Miz and Layla." John said, he then opened the door for AJ and grinned at her when she walked passed him then he grabbed her hand again when he walked after her.

"We will do fine, I know it." AJ smiled then he leaned down and pecked her lips as she got up on her tippy toes to meet his lips.

_Let's start over_

_I'll try and do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over_

The Divas Championship belt hit against her thigh as she walked around the halls. Her smile obviously told why she was so happy. The blush in her cheeks gave another hint. Her swollen lips gave it away completely. She was at her happiest, especially the famous Celtic Warrior. Kaitlyn had luckily bumped into him when they were walking in the arena and she couldn't help, but jumped on him and press her lips to his.

They had been going out for more than five months and they are still in that "honeymoon" phase. She was a bit surprised they were still in that phase since her relationships usually passed that phase after a month or two of dating.

She saw her best friend eating a finger sandwich at catering and walked towards her with the biggest smile she could ever have.

"Hey AJ!" Kaitlyn exclaimed with happiness. AJ smiled as well with a hint of a chuckle.

"Hey Kait, what's up?" AJ asked and Kaitlyn tilted her head slightly and swung her body side to side with a grin.

AJ chuckled, "Sheamus?" Kaitlyn nodded to signal her a "yes" and AJ smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Kaitlyn. You finally found someone who can accept you for who you are and that gives you this much happiness." AJ said as she pulled away from the hug with a smile.

"AJ, you need to find someone like this. It's an amazing feeling. I love it." Kaitlyn said as she grabbed her best friend's wrist lightly and AJ sighed with a shrug and small smile.

"Hopefully, John is that person. I just hope Punk doesn't ruin it for me like he did with Zack." AJ replied with a sigh and Kaitlyn frowned slightly.

"He won't, don't worry AJ. He hasn't come between you two and it's been two months. He won't." Kaitlyn replied and AJ looked up at her best friend and gave her a slight grin. She really did hope that Punk wouldn't ruin it for her.

_Taken all I could take_

_And I cannot wait_

_We're wasting too much time _

_Being strong, holding on_

_Can't let it bring us down_

_My life with you means everything _

_So I won't give up that easily_

_I'll blow it away, blow it away _

_Can we make this something good?_

_Cause it's all misunderstood_

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around _

Her breath was ragged as she ran towards the ropes and bounced off it, jumped over Layla, then bounced off on the other side and bumped into Layla roughly with her shoulder, bringing Layla on her back and holding her head when she hit the mat.

AJ quickly went in for the cover up, but Layla kicked out at two. John reached his arm over the top rope for AJ to tag him in. AJ looked back and reached for John's arm to only be dragged to the middle of the ring and be attacked three times before AJ countered the fourth attack and jumped to reach John's hand for the tag. She makes the tag and he jumps in and does his signature moves for the Attitude Adjustment. John puts the Miz on his shoulders, but the Miz quickly gets off and kicks him in the back.

_Let's start over _

_I'll try to do it right this time around _

_It's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground _

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one _

_It's not over _

AJ jumped on top of John when John got the pinfall and he smiled as he lifted the petite diva into his arms and into the air. She giggled and smiled widely as her hands rested on his shoulders when John lifted her even higher. He slowly brought her down and kissed her as everyone started to cheer and scream. He pulled away and put her on the mat and she smiled up at him then everything changed from there.

_We can't let this get away_

_Let it out, let it out_

_Don't get caught up in yourself_

_Let it out_

AJ was pushed to the side and she held her head when she bounced off the ropes in a uncomfortable position then she looked at the corner across from her and saw John on the ground, trying to block himself. She closed her eyes then when she opened them she saw Punk kicking John and trying to punch him, but only punching his arm since John was blocking his face.

"She's mine! Haven't you learned that you don't take something that isn't yours?" Punk yelled at John, stopped his actions for a moment, but then John had kicked Punk in the knee then AJ quickly moved in front of John to stop him. John looked down at AJ angrily because of Punk. AJ put her hands on his abs then walked away and grabbed a microphone then turned to see Punk supporting himself on the buckles.

"Punk, you really came out here tonight to ruin our celebration?" AJ asked with her eyes glaring at the green eyed man.

"What is your problem?" AJ continued "You don't do that to John and I, you have no right to be here. You aren't involved in this at all." AJ said then Punk signaled one of the men to bring him a microphone then he brought the mic to his lips.

"AJ, I'm doing what's best for you-"

"No, Punk, you aren't doing what's best for me. You're ruining what I have." AJ said after she cut off Punk.

"AJ," Punk said then limped slightly towards AJ, but John's arm reached out over AJ and brought her closer to him then he saw AJ give him a reassuring look and he put his arm back.

"AJ, you don't belong with him. Trust me, I know." Punk said.

"No, trust me when I tell you that I don't belong with you. You broke my heart and embarrassed me in front of the whole WWE universe. You revealed what we had behind doors. You think I'm going to forgive you for that?" AJ said as her face soften from a strong, solid furious expression to a more upset expression, her eyes softening along with her facial expression.

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do right this time around _

_It's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me _

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over_

Punk looked at AJ and his facial expression softened as well as he removed the microphone from his lips, he knew that people shouldn't hear what he had to say. He felt that it should only be her.

"AJ, I know I shouldn't have said that, but the thing is, I've changed. I didn't expect to want you back. Now I just want you back in my life, AJ. I miss you." Punk said revealing his feelings, but not all.

AJ looked up at the green eyed man. She saw his eyes and all the feelings she was hiding from herself came back, but she didn't believe that he changed and took a step back as she bowed her head a bit then looked back up.

"Punk, you haven't changed. Not in my eyes. You're ruining my chances with every guy I can get because you beat them up." AJ said then she sighed, looked down and back up.

"You haven't changed Punk. I can see it." AJ said then she handed the microphone to one of the men, grabbed John's hand and walked up the ramp and to backstage.

"AJ, wait." John said as he pulled her back a bit and AJ blinked up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah?" AJ asked.

"I can't do this. Not when Punk is trying to take you away." John said and AJ shook her head, saying many things at once to stop him, but he just shook his head, told AJ that he wouldn't be able to be there for her especially when Punk was doing what he was doing.

She looked at John walk away from her then she looked down with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

_Let's start over_

_It's not over, yeah_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for leaving you guys in suspense for almost three months! I hope you don't hate me!:P Enjoy and review! :) Btw, not the best chapter :P sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from WWE or the songs used in the song. I just own the plot. **

**Song Used: **

**Breath of Life- Florence and the Machine **

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I was looking for a breath of life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No oh oh_

_To get a dream of life again _

_A little vision of the start at the end_

_But all the choirs in the my head sang_

_No oh oh_

The next week was filled with tension and anger from a particular diva. She roamed the arena quickly, but you can hear her footsteps clearly and she was not even wearing heels. Her facial expression wasn't any better. You can tell she was fed up with everything that happened the past week. She was frustrated with him. The former WWE champion has pushed her off the edge. The tattooed wrestler with green eyes had finished her last week. She knew she was going to finish him tonight. She knew what she was going to do. She continued to walk down the hallway to get inside the Divas' locker room with a sly smirk pressed on her lips. Everyone knew she was up to something and they all knew it wasn't going to be good.

_But I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of heavenly rush_

_And I believe, I believe it_

_So oh oh oh_

_And I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of divine rush_

_And I believe, I believe it_

_So oh oh oh_

Pale hands ran over the red beard. Sheamus was smoothing down any hair that was sticking up in his beard. He was getting ready for his match that was in ten minutes. He heard footsteps behind him then felt a pair of arms circle around his torso. He smiled knowing who the person was.

"Hey, Lassy" The Irish native said to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I have to talk to you about AJ. I think she might do something tonight. I don't know what though." Kaitlyn said with much worry in her tone of voice. Sheamus furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You know how last week Punk did what he did?" Kaitlyn asked as Sheamus nodded.

"Well, afterwards, she didn't seem happy about it. I asked her if she was fine and she was furious the rest of the week and is still furious. I know she's going to do something tonight and it's not going to be good. She's going to do something to Punk, and I don't know what, but she will be sure to hurt him." Kaitlyn explained. Sheamus' facial expression dropped blank. He also knew that AJ would make sure to hurt him as well. He nodded quickly as Kaitlyn took his hand and led him to find AJ to find out what she's going to do.

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

_And the fever began to spread_

_From my heart down to my legs_

_But the room is so quiet,_

_Oh oh oh_

John was eating a small snack from catering, leaning on the white plastic covered table that was filled with trays of different kinds of food. He took another piece of the finger sandwich from the tray and put the whole thing in his mouth and chewed. His eyes followed the girl that he had dumped the week before because of her crazy ex beating the living hell out of him in the middle of the ring. He managed to catch a glimpse of her facial expression and he knew nothing she had in her head was pretty. He knew it would do damage and he knew the exact person she would take that out on.

_I was looking for a breath of life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No oh oh_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start at the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No oh oh_

He moved towards one side of the ring and bounced off the ropes, followed by a clothesline, dropping his opponent on his back and he went in for the pinfall. Just before the third count, his opponent kicked out and his green eyes looked at ref for closure. His eyes were also pleading that it was a three count and not a two. He sighed and got up. He headed towards one corner of the ring, but felt his lower body going under. His head hit the mat and he was dazed. He was on the ground below the ring, tossing and turning in pain from his head. He put both arms on his head and stayed on the ground. After a few seconds, he got up, but then was kicked in the head once again and fell back on the ground once again. The foot that had just kicked him felt smaller than usual. He wondered who was attacking him; he didn't remember reading this in the script.

"8..9..10!" The ref counted and he waved his arm in the air, signaling to ring the bell and they announced the winner. He was still breathing a little heavy and he saw that his opponent had gone to the back already then he went into the ring. Once he got into the ring, he saw the New Jersey native across from him, giving him a death glare with an evil smirk. He looked at her confusion as he stood straighter.

_It's a long way and it's come to claim her_

_And I always say,_

_We should be together_

_I can see the look,_

_Because this song has began it_

_And if you are gone,_

_I will not be long (Be long, be long, be long)_

_And I started to hear it again_

_But this time it wasn't the end_

_And the room is so quiet,_

_Oh oh oh_

"AJ?" Punk said after she hasn't talked for a few minutes. She just shook her head then ran to him and started to hit his arm. He'll admit that even though she was a small girl, she can hit really hard.

"AJ, stop!" Punk yelled then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Stop." He said, but he felt her resisting. She pushed him off of her and she shook her head once again.

"Stay away from me, Punk." AJ said. Punk tilted his head to the side.

"I mean it, stay away. What don't you get? I never want to see you again, Punk. I don't like you. I never will again. Stop trying to get me back, because it will never work whatever your plan is. You are an asshole. You ruined any other relationship I could have had. What makes you think that I would want you?" AJ said and Punk's facial expression dropped.

"You ruined a lot for me and I don't like you for that." AJ continued. She saw Punk's facial expression drop to a blank one. She sighed then turned and walked out of the ring. She hoped that she got it through his head that she wanted him to stop. Punk stood in the middle of the ring standing, watching her walk away. He let out a deep breath then left the ring, blocking out everyone else from his ears. He processed what had just happened and he knew that this time he had to move on.

_And my heart is a hollow plane_

_For the devil to dance again_

_But the room is too quiet_

_Oh oh oh_

_I was looking for the breath of a life_

_A little touch of a heavenly life_

_But all the choirs in my head sang_

_No, oh oh_

**Author's note: I'm definitely going to try and write tomorrow since I do miss writing a little, but if I don't get to it. I'm sorry! Hoped you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm up at one in the morning my time, working on this chapter because I am bored and I'm actually missing this couple a lot now so I decided to write. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE or the songs used in this fanfic. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**Songs Used: Poison & Wine- The Civil Wars**

_You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine _

_You think your dreams are the same as mine _

**8 months later: **

AJ felt her body spin around in the air and she giggled then turned in the arms that were holding her when she was put down. She smiled up at her significant other and pecked his lips. She finally felt happy for once. She was happy Punk was gone from her life and not even ruining her new relationship of 7 months. Her new boyfriend's name was Jared. He was three years older than her and they had ended up meeting when he had appeared at an autograph signing with his friend and he thought AJ was the most attractive girl he had ever seen. He decided to pursue her and she let him, feeling the same way he did, and they have had a relationship since and it hasn't died down at all, she felt that the feelings were just getting deeper between them and she was happy about it. She felt that she was finally able to move on and be happy with someone else.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_I always will_

"Here you go baby," The blonde had put down the duffle bag on his bed. She sat down next to the duffle bag as she watched her boyfriend of 7 months finish getting ready to head into work.

"Thank you Katie." The green eyed man smiled at his girlfriend. He will admit that he does have feelings for his new girlfriend, and he is happier than how he was eight months ago. He kissed his girlfriend's lips and grabbed the duffle bag. Katie had gotten up from the bed and slid her hand into his and they walk off his tour bus at the arena parking lot.

Once they got off, they headed inside and walked to his dressing room, hand in hand. He was glad that Katie can be here with him, cheering him on from his dressing room. He knew she would watch his matches on the TV. They got inside his dressing room and he placed the duffle bag down on the floor and felt his girlfriend's arms wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"What should we do for about the two hours we have?" Punk asked Katie.

"Hmm, I think I have something in mind." Katie smirked as Punk removed her arms from around him and she brought him down to her 5'6 height and kissed him. Punk smirked against her lips, knowing what she wanted and they both knew that he would give it to her.

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give the more I get back_

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you_

"I'll see you after my match, Jared." AJ smiled and pecked her boyfriend's lips once more before heading out of her dressing room.

"I'll be watching babe." Jared smiled and AJ returned the smile. She left her dressing room and headed down to make her entrance with Dolph Ziggler. She had been in a storyline with him for a while now, but she didn't mind.

She heard Dolph's theme song blast through the arena and she went out with Dolph and they did their usual routine. They headed down the ramp with his arm around her shoulders as she smirked in her crazy, evil smirk. They were in a tag team match, though Dolph and AJ didn't know their opponents. They waited at the corner of the ring after commercial break to know who their opponents were. AJ was talking to Dolph then went silent. She heard the static then the electric guitar. Could it really be him? She hoped it was just a mistake. She turned her head and saw the green eyed man who she has humiliated eight months ago. Her breath got caught in her throat, but forcibly swallowed. She stared at him when he went down the ramp and went he went into the ring and waited for his tag team partner. Soon right after him, Natalya had ended up coming out with Khali and Hornswoggle. Punk had decided to not make any eye contact with the small petite woman across the ring from him.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will _

The match had been going on for almost 45 minutes already. The tags kept going back and forth. The two men were in the ring this time. They had been wrestling with each other for almost twenty minutes and AJ was dying to get in the ring and defeat Natalya. She kept calling Dolph to give her the tag, but he knew what he was doing and he was waiting for the right moment to slap her hand for the tag. Dolph had managed to get Punk on the ground, holding his head, but Dolph knew it was going to last long so he quickly got to AJ and slapped her hand.

AJ had jumped into the ring, but stopped short when Punk had gotten up and went to almost attack her. She stared into the green eyes she hadn't seen in a few months and he stared back. Everyone knew what happened between them, hell, it was on TV. The audience had died down a bit as some of the audience members had gotten quiet to watch Punk and AJ closely. Punk and AJ just stared into each other's eyes. Punk had heard his name being called in the background and counting in the other side. He backed up, not taking his eyes off AJ and tagged Natalya in.

"Punk, get your head into the ring." She said before going in between the ropes and started to wrestle AJ.

Punk was lying in bed later that night after Raw had finished. He and his girlfriend had gotten a hotel room like the rest of the wrestlers, but the hotel only had a two bed hotel room so they just accepted that. Punk stared at the ceiling of the hotel room with Katie sleeping next to him. He sighed deeply. He knew it was a bad idea looking into those brown eyes. He knew all the feelings would come back. Well, he will admit that the feelings never went away, they were just hidden. Punk knew he was deeply in love with AJ and he couldn't stop that. That's why he couldn't look into those brown eyes, those eyes are his weakness.

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE or the songs used. I only own the plot and OCs. **

**Song Used: **

**Missing- Evanescence **

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. _

_Maybe someday you'll look up, _

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: _

"_Isn't something missing?"_

AJ smiled against his lips and continued to kiss him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you AJ." He said to AJ, which caused her to smile more.

"I love you too. I'm happy to have you here with me. I want to stay together forever." AJ responded and she opened her eyes to stare at the man. His hand ran over her arm causing chills to go down her back and goose bumps appeared on her arms. He chuckled and pecked her lips.

"I want to stay together forever too." He responded. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her from off the ground. Both chuckling, AJ kissed him again.

There was a knock on their hotel room door then he put AJ down on the ground to go answer it. She placed some things in her suitcase because WWE was getting ready to leave once again for a new city. She folded a t-shirt of hers then felt arms around her causing her to smile.

"It's time for me to go AJ." He said and AJ frowned slightly and sighed.

"Alright, you'll be back in time though right?" She asked and he nodded with a grin.

"Of course, bye babe." He said before kissing AJ goodbye.

"Bye Punk." AJ said with a smile on her face as she watched him walk out of their hotel room, looking back at her one last time before he was off to his autograph signing.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know- _

_You forgot me long ago. _

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Her eyes opened automatically. She glanced at the clock which said 6:50 A.M. She sighed and looked on her left side to see Jared sleeping soundlessly beside her. She looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her face with both hands. She didn't understand why. This is the tenth dream she's had about Punk in the past week.

"It's just a dream." AJ told herself quietly.

"It's just a dream." AJ repeated then slowly sat up and looked out one of the windows near the bed and saw the sun was rising. She grinned and lifted the blanket and went to her suitcase. She grabbed herself underwear, bra, and a towel and headed to the bathroom. She turned the knob and the water came rushing out. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"It's only just a dream. Maybe I'll have a dream of me hitting him tonight." AJ said. She was hoping so much for a dream that didn't consist of her and Punk being together. She didn't understand why she continued having dreams like this. It made her think about him, which she didn't want to. She had a wonderful boyfriend who was so much better than Punk. AJ entered the shower when it was warm and got under the water. She ran her hands over her head, making her hair be pulled back. She closed her eyes and thought back to last week. She remembered staring straight at him when she was standing in the ring. She opened her eyes after and sighed. She shook her head.

"I can't believe it," AJ said quietly to herself. "I'm in love with him…." She said and swallowed hard.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't someone missing me?  
_

Punk chuckled as Katie as she tried to reach a high shelf of his dressing room.

"Kate, I got it." Punk said as he went over and reached the thing she was trying to get and gave it to her. She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Thank you, my love." Katie said and went to go sit down on the couch.

Punk chuckled and looked back into the mirror, fixing himself up a little before going out to do a match then getting ready for after the match. As he looked into the mirror, his eyes darted to the side pocket of the duffle bag. He grinned at what he was thinking. The door to his dressing room opened and a crew member peeked his head through the slightly opened door.

"Punk, two minutes." He said and Punk nodded. He turned and looked at Katie.

"I'll see you in a few, babe." Punk smiled and she returned the smile and got up from her sitting position to kiss him.

"Bye Phil." Katie said and pecked his lips once more. He smiled and left the dressing room.

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself, _

_I breathe deep and cry out, _

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Punk was out of breath from the 35 minute match that was going on with Alberto Del Rio. He went for the pin and got the three count. He raised his arms in the air in victory and went to the side. He asked one of the guys for a microphone.

"Okay, I want to bring someone out here, someone special." Punk spoke into the microphone. He smiled a bit and took a deep breath as he brought the mic back to his lips.

"Katie, can you come out here please?" He said, asking for his girlfriend. He ran his hand over his shaved head as he waited for his girlfriend. She came out with a confused look on her face, but she was still smiling. He put his foot on the bottom rope to make some room for her as she went through the ropes. He brought the mic back up to his lips to speak to her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Katie, the last seven months have been amazing. I love that you've come into my life," Punk started. "I really hope we can still be together."

He went to grab an item from one of the crew members and smiled at him to show him he thanked him.

"I can't believe I found someone like you. I probably wouldn't be this man if I didn't meet you 7 months ago." He said.

"I want to take this to the next level," Punk said then he got on his knee. Katie gasped and put her hands on her "O" shaped mouth.

"I love you so so so much. Will you marry me?" Punk asked as got the black box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, _

_Knowing you don't care. _

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there, _

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

AJ stared at the screen. Her heart feeling like it fell out of her chest and was crushed a bunch of times.

"What?.." She said quietly as she watched the TV screen. She saw him put the ring on her finger. She watched their lips touch in happiness. AJ was out of breath. She couldn't speak. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew it was now over for her. He was engaged to be married. What can she do now? She loves him, but she isn't going to ruin something good like he did to her. She didn't want him miserable. It made her happy to see him happy, even if it was with another girl.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't try for me, not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't someone missing me?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry! I've been busy and caught up in other things, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of WWE characters or songs used. I just own the plot and OCs. **

**Song Used: The Harold Song by Ke$ha **

_I miss you soft lips, I miss your white sheets_

_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek_

_And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see_

_That you were the love of my life and it kills me_

She stared at the TV even after the proposal. It was close to Raw ending and she stared at the TV, not even paying attention to the match going on.

"_He's gone.." _She thought. She slowly looked away from the TV and looked down at the ground.

"_He's really gone." _She said in her head. She couldn't believe it. It's been almost twenty minutes since it was shown and she still couldn't believe it. He was slipping through her fingers and she didn't get the chance to even change her mind and chase after him this time.

She walked to the Divas locker room and saw that all of the Divas were gone except for Kaitlyn. She saw Kaitlyn and walked towards her. Kaitlyn was touching up her make-up and hair. She smiled once she saw her best friend in the mirror.

"Hey AJ!" Kaitlyn said and AJ gave a small grin to her, but it was noticeable that it wasn't a happy one.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked and she turned around. AJ sighed and looked up at Kaitlyn.

"I've fallen in love for someone that doesn't belong to me anymore…" AJ's voice faded out and Kaitlyn looked at her sympathetically.

"AJ," Kaitlyn said and brought her into a hug, "Punk is not going to stay with that girl for long. They've only been going out for, what?, 7 months? He's not going to stay with her long." Kaitlyn continued and AJ sighed sadly.

"I hope you're right Kaitlyn."

_I see your face in strangers on the street_

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep_

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine _

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light _

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

AJ left the Divas locker room and walked around. She looked around and saw them in each other's arms, laughing and she sighed at them. She froze in her spot when she saw Punk look over at her when Katie had embraced him. He just stared into her eyes and she gave him a small grin and mouthed to him, "Congratulations" and turned the other way and walked. He continued to stare at her when she walked away even after Katie had pulled away from the hug.

"Come on Phil, we have to go get flowers for the reception." Katie said, holding onto Punk's hand, dragging him away. Punk followed still glancing back even though AJ was not there.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me _

_Young love murder, that is what this must be_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

_Alone _

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_

_Young love murder, that is what this must be _

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

_Alone _

AJ walked into her hotel room and she smiled when she saw Jared working on his laptop.

"Hey baby," AJ said and he looked up and smiled as she went over to the bed he was sitting on and pecked his lips and greeted him.

"Listen, honey, there's an outing tonight with everyone, want to come with me?" AJ asked as she walked into the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair then leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Jared as he sighed.

"I can't, baby, I'm sorry. I have to go back to work around 9, there's a meeting that my boss is making everyone go back there to discuss something, I have no idea what. I'm sorry baby." Jared apologized and AJ gave him a half grin and nodded.

"Okay, that's fine. Maybe next time?" AJ asked and Jared looked at her with a smile.

"Definitely." He said and AJ smiled then went into the closet where her dresses were. She saw a light purple one she liked and grabbed purple heels with it and put it on the edge of the bed. She smiled at her boyfriend and grabbed undergarments and went into the bathroom to shower before she went.

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when _

_The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in _

_You held my hand and they made m cry while _

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life _

_Or when you took me across the world _

_We promised that this would last forever, but now I see_

_It was my past life, a beautiful time _

_Drunk off nothing, but each other 'till the sunrise_

_Drunk off nothing, but each other 'till the sunrise_

Punk exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw that Katie's stuff was gone as she went on a plane back to her hometown to tell her folks that she was getting married.

"I'm getting married in a couple weeks." Punk smiled a little as he whispered this, then his smile faded when he thought of AJ in the hallway, looking at him. Those brown eyes he has missed for so long. He can't believe how far he's come along in this, knowing just a few months ago that he was probably the biggest asshole alive. Now he's engaged, to be married in a couple weeks to a woman he had strong feelings for.

He grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and got dressed to go out with his fellow co-workers. He was invited by Zack and John. He managed to make good with them. He apologized and told them to forgive him as he didn't mean it because he wasn't in a good place during that time and they forgave him and invited him out.

He took his keys, wallet, and key card with his phone and headed out the door and went to the elevators to take one down to the lobby to meet everyone there.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me _

_Young love murder, that is what this must be _

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

_Alone _

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_

_Young love murder, that is what this must be _

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

_Alone _

AJ got down to the lobby and it was 8:45 and she smiled when she saw the other Divas.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn exclaimed and hugged AJ then soon the others hugged her as well. Everyone was going to leave at 9:10 and AJ looked around and saw who was there and almost all of the roster was there. She looked back to the group she was in until she heard the ding of the elevator and looked back and she swallowed roughly when she saw the green eyes looking around and saw his friends and walked over to them. She sighed sadly as she watched him go there. Kaitlyn elbowed her in the arm and AJ looked then Kaitlyn grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the side, away from everyone else.

"Look, AJ, you have to tell him you love him." Kaitlyn said and AJ widened her eyes.

"No! I'm not doing that!" AJ said and Kaitlyn sighed.

"AJ, you see how you have to tell the person to get over them?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ nodded.

"Maybe you need to do this with Punk to get over him." Kaitlyn added in and AJ sighed.

"How am I supposed to do this?" AJ said and Kaitlyn put an arm around her shoulders.

"You will figure it out." Kaitlyn said as they both walked back to the group and they all left to go to the club.

_It was a past life, a beautiful time_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise_

Loud music bounced off the walls of the club and filled the whole club. Punk sat in the booth with some of his friends, looking around and saw all the Divas dancing with random guys and his eyes landed on the small New Jersey native, dancing with her best friend. He sighs and stares at her, watching her move along with the music.

About three hours later, almost all of the wrestlers were drunk and dancing like animals. AJ watched all the drunk ones dance and giggled as she took a drink from her water bottle. She was leaning against the bar. She looked around and saw Punk a couple seats away from her, also leaning against the bar. He looked around and his eyes landed on her. She grinned and waved at him and he waved back then walked towards her.

"Hey! You watching them too?!" Punk screamed over the loud music. AJ nodded with a s mile and he smiled back.

"Want to go outside?!" Punk asked and AJ nodded once again. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was racing so much. He put his hand on her elbow and led her out. Once they got outside, they moved away from a couple people that were smoking and sat on a bench near by the club.

Punk sighed as he sat down and AJ sat down as well, then removed her feet from her heels.

"Finally, a seat." Punk said.

"I know, my feet are killing me." AJ said and Punk chuckled a little.

"So, how you've been?" Punk asked then AJ looked at Punk and sighed.

"I've been good," AJ nodded with a small grin. "How about you? Getting married in a couple weeks, I see." She added in.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Punk said as he looked out, watching one or two cars pass by every couple minutes.

"Yeah.." AJ's voice faded out. Punk looked over at AJ and inhaled deeply, smelling her perfume, he missed that smell.

"You think I should get married to her after 7 months together?" Punk asked AJ and AJ just shook her head and shrugged.

"Does it feel right?" AJ asked as she looked over at him. He stayed silent for a few seconds as he looked at her then looked down.

"I don't know." Punk said then he looked back up at her. AJ kept the eye contact then she moved her body towards him, putting her leg up on the bench.

"Punk, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think she's right girl for you." AJ said and Punk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you think that?" Punk asked. He was honestly a little annoyed now. He thought AJ would say yes.

"I just don't think she's the right girl for you. She's not what you want." AJ said and Punk shook his head and glared a little at her.

"How do you know what I want or not?" Punk said as his voice was rising a little.

"Punk,-" AJ was cut off by Punk's angering tone of voice.

"No, AJ. I thought you would actually say yes that I should get married, not fucking tell me that she isn't the right girl for me." Punk said as he got up to walk away.

"Punk wait." AJ begged and Punk turned around.

"What do you-" Punk started to ask, but AJ cut him off.

"I'm still in love with you, Punk." AJ said and Punk went silent.

"What?" Punk said and AJ walked closer to him and sighed.

"I still love you, Phil Brooks." AJ said as she looked up at him and his breath was caught in his throat. He never expected to hear this from her mouth. He always dreamed of her saying this to him when he was able to fall asleep, but never in real life.

"AJ-" Punk started, but AJ shook her head.

"I don't expect anything from you Punk. I just needed to tell you." AJ said and sighed. She gave him a weak grin and turned around to walk away. Punk grabbed her wrist and she was pulled back and he crashed his lips on her. He kissed her the way he wanted to for so long and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her in place. He didn't want her to walk away again. She pulled away and looked at him, breathing a little from the intense kiss, looking at over his face then back to his lips, she kissed him again.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me_

_Young love murder, that is what this must be_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

_Alone _

They got to his hotel room as AJ was trying to put the card inside the machine as Punk was kissing her neck. She got the door opened and turned around to kiss him as she walked in backwards and he walked forward inside the room. He closed the door and led her towards the bed as their clothes were coming off from their bodies. They fell on the bed and he pulled away for a second and looked in her eyes.

"AJ, I still love you too." He said and she smiled as she placed both her hands on the side of his face and brought him in for a kiss and they continued to kiss.

They laid next to each other under the sheets and she smiled against him as he placed kisses all over her face and she giggled.

"I love you." He said and she looked at him and pecked his lips.

"I love you too. I always have, I just didn't notice until now." She replied and he kissed her this time.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you a couple months ago. I feel so guilty for that. I apologize for the way I was acting. I know I was being a total dick to you." Punk said and AJ grinned.

"It's okay Punk. I forgive you." She said and Punk smiled and leaned down to kiss her again and got on top of her as they continued to kiss and made love to one another.

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed _

_Young love murder, this is what this must be _

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

_Alone_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from WWE or songs used in this fanfic. I only own the plot and OCs. **

**Song Used: Howl- Florence and the Machine**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

The next morning seemed peaceful when both AJ and Punk woke up wrapped up in each other's arms. He grinned down at her and she closed her eyes for a minute and smiled.

"Morning beautiful." Punk said as he chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. AJ chuckled and moved out of his arms.

"Morning handsome." AJ said as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair then got back in bed, under the covers and snuggles into his arms once she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Hey, Punk," AJ started and Punk had his eyes closed and made a small "hmm" noise to signal her that he was listening.

"Are you going to leave Katie?" AJ asked hesitantly. She was scared that Punk was going to say no. She wanted him to leave her. She knew that she was going to leave Jared today; she couldn't hurt him like that.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I?" Punk asked AJ as he lifted his head to look at her. He put his forehead against hers and she sighed.

"You are the one I want. You're the one I've always wanted." Punk whispered and she closed her eyes. She believed him and smiled a little. This is what she dreamed of almost every night and her dream was becoming reality. She couldn't wait to actually be together for good and officially. No hiding it from people.

"I'm gonna shower okay?" AJ said pulling away from Punk and he smirked a little.

"If you don't mind, I will join you." Punk said getting up and AJ smiled at him and walked into the bathroom as he followed her and closed the door.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl _

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in _

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to _

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl _

She stepped out of the elevator on her hotel room floor that she shared with Jared. She sighed; she knew this would kill him. She knew it would hurt him really bad because there was nothing wrong going on for the past 7 months with their relationship. Everything was perfect between them. Of course, there would be arguments, but they would always fix it within an hour and make up. She knew she would be a bitch for doing this. For hurting the man that she fell in love with, but didn't love him as much as she loved Punk. She couldn't hurt him by going behind his back and having an affair. She couldn't do it to him; he was so good to her.

She placed the key card into the little machine until the light turned green and she opened the door. He had just got out of the bathroom. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey baby," Jared said as he went over to her and kissed her, but she moved her head to the head so he had to kiss her cheek. He pulled away and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"We have to talk Jared." AJ sighed and he sighed too, knowing it wasn't going to end well. He sat down on the bed and patted to the spot next to him.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Jared asked and AJ opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded.

"AJ, I know you still love Punk. I actually saw you two last night." Jared said and AJ's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I knew I couldn't replace him in your heart. Your feelings for him were too strong for me to cover completely. I can't be that man for you; he's the only man for you. It was good while it lasted. I will still love you no matter what. We were so good together; you were the best girl I've had a relationship with." Jared said and AJ sighed with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Jared." Was all AJ could say to him. Jared grinned and shook his head. AJ looked at him and brought him into one last goodbye kiss and grinned.

"I will miss you Jared. You were so good to me. Any girl who has you is so lucky." AJ said to him and Jared smiled.

"I'll miss you too. Now go and be with the man you love." Jared chuckled a little. AJ returned his chuckle with a giggle and got up.

"Bye Jared." AJ said and waved once her hand was on the doorknob.

"Bye AJ." Jared said as he waved back with a small smile on his face. AJ gave him one last smile and left the hotel room.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack _

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out _

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground _

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl _

Punk walked inside the airport, he was there to pick up Katie and it was also time to break the news to her. He was going to stop the wedding and leave her. He finally had AJ and he wasn't going to let go of her again. He waited and saw Katie and she smiled so wide that it hurt him to think about that he was going to break her heart.

"Hey baby," Katie greeted Punk and leaned into kiss him on the lips. He let her kiss him on the lips.

"Hey, how was it?" Punk asked and she smiled as she grabbed his hand and he took her luggage.

"It was amazing, I think we should get married on my parents' little farm. It's so adorable. I took some pictures of it." Katie said happily and Punk grinned slightly.

"Yeah about the wedding, I wanted to talk to you-"He was cut off by Katie, still talking about the wedding.

"I picked out my bridesmaids already and my dress. Luckily, it was all there. Please Phil, you'll enjoy it. You really would." Katie said as she dug in her bag to find pictures of the place. Once she found them, she showed him and he sighed.

"Katie-" He was once again cut off by Katie.

"Phil, please, we really should. I already told my parents too." Katie said and Punk sighed. He thought this would be a little easier, he assumed wrong.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers _

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters _

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters _

**1 week later: **

AJ walked around the arena with a smile on her face. She was on good terms with Jared after their break up, but she was still waiting to hear from Punk. She was looking for him. She turned the corner, but stopped in her tracks when she saw his supposed to be ex was talking to him in front of the locker room. Maybe he was-oh, never mind. She saw Katie smile and hug Punk tightly and try to kiss him, but he moved his head. She swallowed roughly when she walked away and gave her a fake grin as she passed by.

Punk looked at Katie walk away then his eyes landed on AJ and she turned to walk away, but he ran and went in front of her.

"AJ-"Punk was cut off by AJ. He knew he was caught red handed. He sighed once she started talking.

"Punk, I asked you if you were going to leave her and you didn't. I left Jared for you and you couldn't do a simple thing and just tell her you couldn't marry her. You lied to me, Punk." AJ said as she shook her head and moved to the side and he grabbed her wrist.

"I tried okay. I tried and it was always the wrong time, I'm sorry. Please AJ, don't leave." Punk said and AJ shook her wrist out of his grip.

"You could have done it at any time. Have a good marriage with her…Phil." AJ said then she walked away from him. She walked away with her head held high, but her eyes were glazed with her own tears. She believed him, and he couldn't do it. She wondered who he actually loved more. She thought that he loved Katie more at this point.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress _

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest _

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound _

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground _

_And howl _

It has been a week since AJ left Punk because he didn't leave Katie. She couldn't believe that he didn't do it. It was 7 am and she went into the Divas locker room and greeted whoever she saw in there and set her stuff down. She then left the locker room to get a cup of coffee and something to eat at catering. She filled the cup half of coffee and the other half with cream and put in sugar. She stirred and took a sip of it. She grabbed a muffin and turned around so her back was facing the table that was filled with food and drinks. She looked around and saw who was walking in and who was setting up. Her eyes landed on the man she left a week ago, walking in with Katie. She must admit, he didn't happy, but he looked like he was dealing with it. His eyes found AJ's eyes. She stared at him and he looked back and it looked like his breath was caught in his throat. She broke the eye contact and went the other way to get to the Divas locker room. She didn't want to pass by him.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

"Well, the wedding is taking place two weeks from now, right there on Raw!" Michael Cole announced Punk and Katie's wedding.

"Everyone will be witnessing the matrimony of Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk, and Katie Hughes." Jerry Lawler added in.

"Everyone is cordially invited to the ceremony of Phil Brooks and Katie Hughes next week, live on Raw!" Michael Cole said after Jerry Lawler. On the big screen, it showed a picture of them two and it said "WEDDING TWO WEEKS!".

AJ stared at the TV screen and sighed as she stretched for her Divas match next. She wouldn't know if she would be able to watch the love of her life marry another girl in front of her, but she knew she had to go and support him in his decision.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me _

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_The saints can' help me now, the ropes have been unbound _

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground _


End file.
